With the rapid growth of e-commerce, a pressing need to fulfil on-demand and high volume delivery has emerged. Local businesses require a competitive solution to address neighborhood deliveries that are frequent, timely and secure. With rising demand, the logistics industry is faced with increasing transportation bandwidth needs in an industry and operational structure that is already fragmented. While autonomous vehicles may be able to help alleviate many of these challenges, deploying autonomous vehicles as delivery agents has presented a new set of challenges related to system integration, resource deployment/management, etc.